


Outreach(On Hold)

by AnnieRya



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Amazon Marienette, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Lila Rossi Bashing, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Mentor Wonder Woman, Past Ladybug Miraculous Holders, Timnette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: After Chat starts to slack off Marinette is on the brink off a breakdown, Realizing that the guardian needs help Tikki reaches out to a former Ladybug for help and ends up with all the help she needs.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 97
Kudos: 919





	1. Help Needed

Marinette slumped into class looking like hell, Some of her friends gave her concerned looks but she waved them away and went to her seat, Adrien strolled into class as cheery as ever.

“Hey Marinette, have you seen th-” Marinette raised her hand to stop him, “Adrien I’m not exactly in the mood today maybe we can talk tomorrow?” She interrupted, She was dead on her feet after dealing with six akumas last night alone since Chat was nowhere to be found and not ever her coffee spiked with every energy substance imaginably could help her now.

Ayla gave her a look and grabbed her arm “Um Marinette can I speak to you for a moment?” Alya whispered, Marinette rolled her eyes before getting up and following the reporter “What was that!” The reporter shrieked, “Mari If you want to go out with Adrien you can’t blow him off like that.” Marinette felt a headache coming on.

Ayla had been obsessed with getting Marinette and Adrien together with only caused her crush on him to become borderline unhealthy, After Marinette outgrew that crush Ayla refused to give out on the two and it was driving her mad.

Marinette ignored them, She had something important to do tonight and need a hell lot of sleep.

\---

Ladybug swung through Paris that nigh looking sightly better, “Hello M’lady.” Chat Noir purred. He finally showed up after being busy for the last couple of nights, “Hello Noir, where have you been all week?” She sneered, Chat looked confused “My civilian life’s been a bit hectic lately.” He admitted. “Hectic! Chat you missed twelve akumas, twelve!” Ladybug shouted.

“So, we deal with them. that’s what we always do so what's a couple of akumas.” He defended his actions, Marinette took a deep breath “Chat we're not getting anywhere close to finding Hawkmoth and with the attacks adding up we need more help.” she urged.

“But Ladybug this is a miraculous problem, and what if another hero were to get akmatized.” He argued, “Well it’s sure better than nothing.” She countered, “What are you trying to say, I’m a bad hero!” Chat shouted, Ladybug walked right up to him and grabbed his hand “No, You're an immature one.” She sneered, Before he could reply she took his ring and ran off leaving Adrien standing there speechless.

\---

“He was right you guys, It’s just too dangerous to get heroes out to Paris, and I just lost the only one who could help.” Marinette groaned into her pillow, The little gods looked at their guardian sadly. “That’s not true Marinette you have others who can help you.” Trixx said, “I know it’s just that I’m tried, extra heroes or not Hawkmoth’s still on the lose putting everyone in danger.” She said, “I just want this to be over.” she cried, she was stressed out and wished that this would end.

Later that night Tikki held a meeting, “Marinette needs help.” she began “And with the kid out she’s on her own.” Plagg added, “So what are we going to do?” Pollen asked, Tikki had an idea that hopefully would go smoothly “Since no other heroes can come to Paris were going to have to go to them.” She said. “Kaalki I’m going to need you help.” 

\---

On Themyscira Queen Hippolyta was walking along the grounds of the palace when a flash of light blinded her, She opened her eyes to find a teenage girl laying on the ground with the miracle box beside her “Hippolyta!” Tikki shrieked flying over to her previous wielder, “Tikki! what are you doing here?” The Queen asked, shocked to see the kwami of creation once again before her, “My chosen needs your help Hippolyta.” The kwami said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this and please remember to leave kudos and comment.


	2. Past meets present

After moving Marinette inside Hippolyta started asking questions “What is going on Tikki, Who is this child?” She asked, Tikki paused “She’s the current wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous...and the current guardian.” She mumbled, The Queen looked shocked “WHAT! Tikki I mean no disrespect but she’s a child.” She yelled, Marinette began to stir so she lowed her voice.

“What is going on?” She asked, The little gods began to explain what was going on to the Amazon, and the word furious was putting it lightly to how the Amazonian Queen felt.

“And you let a child become Ladybug?” She asked incredulously, “She isn’t that young.” Tikki defended, Hippolyta raised her brow “How old was the youngest Ladybug prior to Marinette?” She questioned, “Joan was 18.” Tikki answered weakly.

“I need to contact Diana about this, Hopefully we can end this cowards reign.” She said getting up “Artemis watch the child, Tikki come with me.” She announced.

\---

“You wished to speak to me mother?” Wonder Woman asked bowing respectfully, Tikki flew up to her “Hello little one it is nice to see you, you’ve grown over the years.” She giggles, Diana look shocked at the sight of the God “It is good to see you as well but, what are you doing here?” She questioned, The sight of a god was not to be taken lightly.

“There is trouble in Paris, The Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous have fallen into the wrong hands.” Hippolyta said, “That’s impossible, the league would have surely noticed!” She countered, Tikki sighed and started to catch the Princess up to speed.

“...Mother, Tikki if you will excuse me I have a matter to attend to.” The Amazon growled looking ready to march over to Paris at that very moment, “Calm down daughter, For now we must try and help Marinette the best we can, you can deal with you allies later.” The Queen said.

“TIKKI!” a loud voice shrieked, The three ran back toward the girl who was freaking out, Artemis was trying(and failing) to calm her down, “It is alright child we mean you no harm.” Hippolyta cooed, Tikki hugged Marinette cheek.

“Where am I?” Marinette asked, “You are on Themyscira sister.” Diana said, Marinette took a good look at the two, “Queen Hippolyta? Wonder Woman? Oh my Kawmi.” She muttered, “What am I doing here, My parents are going to kill me.” She started to ramble before the Queen raised her hand.

“Marinette you know who we are, correct?” She asked, after getting confirmation she continues “We can help you with your ordeal but your gonna have to prove something.” Hippolyta finished. Marinette raised her brow “Prove what exactly?”

\---

“Fire!” Artemis shouted, Marinette moved swiftly out of the arrow's path, The Queen and Diana were watching the teen impressed, “I’d thing a bearer this young wouldn’t be able to use the gifts outside of the Miraculous.” Diana muttered watching the girl move with ease, “Tikki said she’s had time to adjust.” Her Mother informed.

Hippolyta clapped her hands “I think it is time for you to go now.” She advised, Diana frowned at the dismissal “Why now?”, “You have people to inform on thing problem regarding Paris.” She answered before pausing “And an excuse to give her parents as to why their daughter has been gone for hours.” And with that Diana ran off, she had a lot of stops to make.


	3. An Issue brought to light

When Diana walked in Bruce noticed that she looked extremely angry opposed to her normally calm expression, She wasn’t like this when she left for Paradise Island after a frantic call from her mother, what was going on.

“Wonder Woman what happened and why did you think it is appropriate enough to call for all of the League on such short notice?” Superman asked, Whenever a meeting like this is called they all knew something big was up.

“It is in regards to Paris and recent activity due to several magical artifacts that have been active for some years now.” She announced as calmly as possible, “Paris hasn’t been on the radar for years, What artefacts are you referring to?” Aquaman asked.

“The Miraculous are active again Arthur.” She replied calmly, Every magic-user looked like they were gonna drop dead “WHAT!” Jason Blood screamed, “Oh gods Is the black cat in use again?” Aquaman asked anxiously, “I thought they were lost.” Zatanna muttered.

“Wait a minute, what’s a Miraculous?” Flash asked, not knowing what was going on, “Pieces of Magic Jewelry that house small gods known as Kwami.” Zatanna supplied “That doesn’t sound bad.” He said, “Their also the reason Atlantis is underwater.” Aquaman added still shaken at the news.

After explaining what was going on(and several of them wondering why this hasn’t shown up on their radar) the million-dollar question was asked

“What can be done to help.” Superman asked, Bruce answered the question for her “We can Investigate who’s this Hawkmoth is.” Batman said, Flash was confused “So we just sit and-” “Yes you do, If normal citizen reacts this way to an Akuma image you all under his control.” Diana cut him off.

“But you said you were going to help, how can you if we can’t.” Hawkwoman spoke up “My mother was a past wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous, She used that to bring me to life, I’m immune to several of their effect.” The Amazon explained, “Speaking of Ladybug the current one is on Themyscira and is shockingly one of the youngest wielders.” 

“How old is she.” Black Canary asked, “Fourteen, Usually they are in their 20′s when their chosen but due to circumstances she was chosen early.” Diana answered, They were shocked that a teenager had to put up with this kind of power.

“Excuse me but I must take leave, In the meantime, I hope you can figure this out for the good of everyone.” And with Wonder Woman was off

\---

Diana stood outside the bakery with Marinette “Are you ready sister?” She asked, “I don’t like lying to my parents.” Marinette answered, “If it isn’t for doing harm to others and protecting them bending the truth is acceptable.” Diana explained remembering when someone explained that to her when she first came to man's world.

The two walked in and Marinette was immediately tackled into a hug by her mother “Marinette where were you!” He mother asked, “You can’t just leave a note(courtesy of Trixx) and runoff, We were still worried.” Sabine added still holding her daughter tight.

“I’m sorry mama.” Marinette replied, Diana smiled at the scene before clearing her throat “Excuse me madame my name is Diana Prince I apologize for calling your daughter away on such short notice.” She said reaching out for her hand which had a grip that matched her own.

“Hello I’m Sabine Cheng and you are a...designer?” Sabine guessed, “Oh no no, I'm a fashion Historian, Your daughter applied to help me in the reconstruction of several newly discovered pieces and I would love to hire her as an intern.” Diana said showing the mother her licences. 

“That’s great to hear but what about school.” She asked, truthfully she didn’t mind her daughter away from there if it means she’s getting a better education “I can give her credit from working It will look great on transcripts for university.” Diana offered, “...Fine, but I’m gonna have to send a letter to the school.” She agreed going to get some paper.

“Your mother seemed eager to get you out of school?” Diana commented, “Come to my school and you’ll see why.” Marinette deadpanned knowing she’ll have to explain why her class is called ‘Akuma Class’ very soon.

\--- 

“Hey Bruce how was the meeting?” Barbra Gordon asked on the other end of the phone “Unexpected, I’m gonna need you and Tim to do some digging into Paris.” He said.

* * *


	4. Missions and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday I posted the wrong draft much to some peoples confusion and I'm sorry.

Tim knew that Magic had its effects, but for an entire city to be under constant attack and the world not knowing is something else, “I gotta say if it weren’t for the low non-Akuma crime rate I’d say Paris is in trying to give Gotham a run for its money.” He exclaimed.

“And look at these abilities, weather manipulation, mimicry, DROWNING A WHOLE CITY!” Tim shouted, Barbara rolled over with some police reports she managed to translate “At least most of these attackers aren’t truly intentional, most are teenagers who are known to experience strong emotions but It looks like Hawk moths been upping the ante” She pointed out and selected a recent Akuma victim.

“Xena Andrews, the girl said she was angry at the death of her friends and was pissed that her dad finally acknowledged.” Barbara readout, “She managed to plow down the Eiffel tower with gale-force wind, object was a beaded necklace.” She explained pulling up pictures of the damage.

“All of this caused by a manipulative maniac.” Tim signed, “Is bat’s going to do anything? or are just going through files and put together nothing!” Barbara asked aloud, “I’m not doing anything. You two are.” A voice answered, Both turned and saw Bruce standing behind them.

Tim and Babs shared a look “...WHAT!” They both shouted, “But didn’t Wonder Woman said-” Bruce cut Barbara off “It’s just reconnaissance, what are the odds of you two crossing paths as civilians in a busy city.” He asked, “You really like to underestimate our odds.” Barbra answered.

\---

“No one decides to look into the school with the highest Akuma rate in the whole city?” Diana asked, She and Marinette were going to drop off the letter then leave, Mari just shrugged “Authorities just chalk it up to stress and the principle has sworn with his fingers crossed to look into it.” She admitted.

Marinette opened the door and was met but her classmates, “Marinette where were you, Just because you have been overreacting doesn't mean you can ignore people.” Ayla shrieked at her, some of her classmates tried asking her logical questions but were drowned out by her loud tone.

“Ayla I didn’t have my phone all weekend, I was-” Marinette tried to explain, but Ayla cut in “No you didn’t, Lila’s been texting you since after school when you blew of Adrien.” She countered, While Marinette was dealing with the backlash of two days no communication, Diana talked to Ms Bustier.

“Strange since she doesn’t have my number and I was out of range.” She responded, “Sorry for not texting but I have good news, I’m leaving school.” She announced, “WHAT! dudette why?” Nino asked, several of her friends had similar questioned.

“I got an Internship, Mama said it will do wonders for my collage application so she agreed to let me do it.” She answered, “You didn’t tell me about this.” Ayla said, “I don’t tell you everything.” She pointed out, “You're always talking about fashion internships Marinette.” Lila chimed in

At this point Marinette was starting to wish she stayed on Themiscyra, sparing with Artemis sounded much better when compared to Parisian madness, “I am, Ms.Prince is a fashion fistorian who I’ll be working with.” She gritted out, feeling seriously annoyed now.

“Marinette It’s time to go, we have work to do.” Diana announced, sounding like a go-gods sent? anyway sounding heavenly to Marinette who quickly excused her self from the class closely followed by a certain blonde.

\---

“That surely was something.” Diana commented in regards to her classmate's reaction, Marinette sighed “It isn-” ”MARINETTE!” Adrien called out running over, “I’ll let you say goodbye.” Diana suggested walking away to a place she could still hear from.

“Marinette what’s this about?” He said, “You can’t just leave school, what about our friends?” He added, Marinette was still pissed at him but didn't let that show. “I told everyone It’s for the best, besides I’ll still talk to my friends over the phone, just won’t be hanging out for a while.” She answered,

“Is this about what I said about Lila?” He asked ignoring her answer, “No Adrien my life doesn't revolve around a liar.” She declared, Adrien looked dejected “Look I’m sorry, can I talk to you, I’ve been having a bad weekend and just want to talk to a friend.” He admitted, ‘I know why you had a weekend and I’m certainly don’t want to talk about It Noir.’ She thought.

“Listen Adrien, I really don’t want to talk right now and I have to leave excuse me.” She responded and walked away back to Diana, “Sorry to keep you waiting had to deal with-” “Black Cat.” Diana interjected, Mari blinked, “Yes but how do you know?” She asked, “He’s similar to the Black Cat of my mother’s time from what you told me on the way back.” Diana replied.

“They're wonderful before they become corrupt, It’s a good thing he didn't have it long.” She added.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this and if you liked Wonder Woman crossovers with Miraculous check out my work 'Vessel of Creation'


	5. Birds, Butterflies and Bad Luck

Marinette was slumped against a crate staring off into space, the Kwami’s tried to talk to her but she wouldn’t budge, if it weren’t for her chest moving Diana would have thought the poor girl was dead.

Diana was both angry and sympathetic at this point, Angry that a responsibility like this was trust upon a girl who didn’t have much knowledge about what she holds dear with her life and sympathetic that most time Marinette learns something it’s under dire circumstances.

Flashback

_“What do you mean corrupted!” Marinette asked frantically, Diana was confused “The ring causes most of the holder to change their personality or appearance.” She elaborated, “Didn’t you know?” She added, Marinette looked pale and was slowly starting to hyperventilate._

_“Marinette are you alright.” Diana asked noticing the girls panicked state, “H-he changed, t-the r-ring was changing him.” Mari stuttered, Diana nodded “Yes all holders do, that’s why you were able to- MARINETTE!” The girl dropped to her knees and clutched her head “It wasn’t his fault.” She muttered, “All the flirting and the- It wasn’t his fault.” At this point she was crying._  
_Diana crouched down to her level “Marinette calm down, you need to take a deep breath and stand up.” She whispered trying to calm her, Marinette stood up Diana helped her get her footing, She was still distraught but was able to get in a Taxi._  
\---  
“Marinette.” Tikki said nudging her chosen, Marinette glanced up at her but said nothing, “We thought you already knew about how the ring affects its holders.” Plagg said, He felt guilty every time this happens, It always affected the Ladybugs the worst.

“I want him gone.” Marinette whispered, her voice still hoarse from crying, Diana blinked at the revelation “You want Cat-” Marinette shook her head, “No! I want Hawkmoth gone, look at what he’s caused, If it wasn’t for the sick freak Adrien wouldn’t off gotten the ring and wouldn't be corrupted, people wouldn’t fear showing this slightest hint of anger.” She spat out,

Diana put a hand on her shoulder, “If he didn’t show up you might not off been a Ladybug.” She said, Tikki shook her head in disagreement. “Marinette would of been my wielder, Just older and under different circumstances.” Tikki explained, Marinette let out a weak smile, “I wouldn’t trade you for the world Tikki.”

Diana helped her up, “You’ll have a chance to do that in the future but for now we have to find Hawkmoth.” She said, “But how, we don’t have any leads other than the butterflies.” Marinette asked, “I know, that’s why we're going to be doing patrol around places were butterflies are plentiful.” Diana answered grabbing her glasses.

“...I did not think of that.” Marinette facepalmed, She hadn’t really thought of that due to dealing with multiple Akuma's and school taking up her time, ‘I have time now, more time to end this.” She thought, She grabbed her purse then She and Diana made their way out.

\---

“Ah! the city of lights.” Barbara mused looking at city, She and Tim were strolling down the streets on the way to do some hands on work, “The city off frights more like it.” Tim muttered, He and Bab’s got out of the airport after an agent gave them some info about the city and a QR code for an app that had info about Akuma's and shelters for attacks.

“I managed to find a couple of places where the butterflies could have came from.” Barbara said to him pointing towards a butterfly farm, “You need to go and find out about it then we can check the others.” She explained, Tim was going in as a civilian for this one.

“And you?” He asked Barbara, She pointed at the building beside them, their hotel, “We arrived while you had your head stuck in the App.” She explained, A couple of people had glared at the teenage having to be led around by his ‘sister’ in a wheelchair since he had his head in his phone.

\---

Diana and Marinette were walking in the garden looking at the butterflies, “These aren’t the kind right of butterflies.” Marinette told Diana, holding up a golden one that was perched on her finger, “Maybe we should check the other ones.” Diana suggested, The two were heading out when Diana notices a familiar face.

Diana rolled her eyes “Of course he would.” She murmured looking at Timothy Drake, Bruce was gonna get an earful for ignoring her next time she saw the man, Marinette looked at her sister then at the boy “Do you know him?” She asked, ‘Another hero?’ She thought.

“Oh I do.” Diana answered, walking over to the boy “Hi Tim I didn’t expect to see you here.” She greeted with a smile, Tim gulped ‘What are the odds huh.’ He thought, “Um Diana I’m here on a, Trip for my biology class.” He said nervously.

The two women gave him a blank unimpressed look, “...Your teacher sent you to another country for an assignment.” Marinette asked him, she picked up on his accent, Diana shook her head, “He’s lying Marinette, Listen I know Bru-your father has good intentions but Paris is off limits.” Diana told him.

He tried explaining “Listen Diana we ha-” “We?” She cut him off, praying Bruce gods forbid wasn’t here as well, “Me and Babs, Just looking around a bit and we’ll be on our way.” He explained, Barbara’s voice came on loudly from his com “Um Red, I’d hate to interrupt but to guys should head outside.”

The three ran outside and saw the streets cover in something straight out of horror show, “Hello Paris.” A voice boomed out, They saw the latest victim of hawk moths reign “I’m Leviathan and I’m looking for a Chat Noir and Ladybug but I'm going to have some fun first.” The Akuma laughed maniacally.  
The foreign heroes looked shocked at what was going on around them, Marinette just sighed knowing this one was going to be a long one and she could not be more right.


	6. First times and regular occurrences

Marinette ran from the group to find a place to transform, “Tikki spots on!” She exclaimed frantically to the Kwami, Ladybug stood atop a building looking at the carnage Leviathan left in his place, “What’s the strategy Ladybug?” Wonder Woman asked taking in the scene around her, Ladybug also noticed they had a new addition land on the roof.

“What are you doing in Paris Red Robin?” She asked, She really didn’t want him here, He had skills and years of training but he was gonna need powers to deal with this Akuma, “Saw you and Wonder Woman so thought I’d help out, got any idea what he wants?” Robin questioned, Ladybug shook her head.

“I got nothing.” She admitted, “He said something about going to have fun first, vengeance perhaps?.” Diana suggested, The three followed the monster, Robin and Ladybug running along rooftops while Diana flew beside them, “ Oracle Is there anything special in this direction?” Robin asked in his com.

Oracle was watching video feed of Leviathan, “Not really he’s just wreaking havo-” “LOOK OUT!” Ladybug shouted, Leviathan launched a giant vine towards the building they were on, Ladybug jumped off the roof used her yo-yo to hang onto a street lamp, Robin was pulled away by Wonder Woman “Be careful Robin.” She said, Tim shrugged “I’m fine, HEY THAT’S ALL YOU GOT!” He shouted.

The Akuma turned to him, “You dare mock me!” He yelled sending more vines at the boy, “I’m from Gotham, Ivy does this every Thursday!” Robin shouted back, while he was distracted Ladybug caught his arm with her yo-yo and Wonder Woman did the same with her lasso, “Unhand me!” Leviathan roared, “Do you see the object?” Diana shouted.

Ladybug looked over the struggling villain, She spotted it on his arm, “There! his shoulder on the right!” Ladybug shouted, Robin spotted it, a pin, “I see it!” He announced he ran forward to grab it while Leviathans arms were bound, “Don’t touch IT!” Leviathan screamed, Marinette wasn’t ready.

\---

It was in slow motion to her, just like every time, The cord of her Yo-yo was dragged away with enough force she actually felt it tear her gloves and dig into her palms, Leviathan raised his hands at a speed with a strength that wasn’t there before and summoned a vine, that went straight into Robin.

“ROBIN!” She screamed letting go of the cord, Diana punched the Akuma into the wall of a building and rushed over, “Ladybug we need to get him to a hospital.” She orders, Marinette looked over the fallen hero, Robin had a laceration that went from his neck to his chest, ‘That’s a lot of blood, more than last time.’ She thought still processing the sight before her.

Diana shook her to her senses, “Ladybug!” She yelled, Marinette looked up, “We have to get him to-” “He’s dead Diana.” She cut her off, Diana felt his pulse, she was right, “I’ll fix it soon, I always fix it, It isn’t even a problem anymore.” Marinette muttered, Diana felt like she was speaking to herself instead of her.

\---

Ladybug needed a lucky charm and quick, the longer the damage remained the to more it hurt to fix, “Wonder Woman we need to distract him.” She shouted out Wonder Woman dodged another vine, “Getting close to the pin just makes him angrier.” The Amazon answered back, “We got to attack him from behind.” She added.

‘He can’t launch vines where he can’t see, right.’ Ladybug thought, “Lucky Charm!” She shouted, and got a fire extinguisher, “Oh for the love of- couldn’t I have got this last week?” She groaned, She looked at Diana and then at the thick vine around them.

“...I got an idea.” Ladybug muttered.

“Hey Leviathan over here.” Diana shouted, The villain turned toward them and Ladybug fired the into his face binding the Akuma, When Leviathan opened his eye he only saw Wonder Woman in front of him, “Where is-ACK”.

Ladybug sunk up behind him and got on his back, “Wonder Woman now.” She shouted holding him back, Before the Akuma could process what was going on, Diana grabbed the pin and promptly smashed it, “No!” The Akuma shouted.

Ladybug was quick to catch the butterfly, “Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly.” She said and tossed the fire extinguisher into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!" and with that the damage around them was fixed, “Time to check on Robin.” Diana suggested, The two left the Akuma victim to wait for the police.

\---

The two let out a breath of relief after seeing the boy sitting upright with no injury, “No Ba-Oracle I’m fine, Gotta go they’re back.” He said into his comm, “What happened?” He asked, Diana raised a brow at that and looked at Marinette just who sighed “They don’t remember what happened.” She explained.

Robin was confused, “Remember what?” He questioned, “...You died reaching for the pin.” Diana answered, Robin looked confused, “I’d don’t remember how am I still-” “The cure fixes all that happened, Including dead.” Ladybug cut him off, after hearing her earring beep she looked for a place to hide, “Um Wonder Woman can you deal with the press I gotta go.” She added.

Diana nodded, “I understand, meet you at the base.” She answered after Ladybug left she turned to Robin, “You and Barbara better give me a good very good reason you both shouldn’t be benched while in Paris?” She asked.

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part six and boy this was long, how is Hawkmoth going to react to a league hero in Paris? Tim sees the effects of the cure on Marinette. pls remember to comment and leave kudos.


	7. Learning

“This is Nadja Chamack reporting live from the scene of the latest Akuma attack.” Madame Chamack said into the microphone, the camera panned towards Wonder Woman and Robin, “Where Ladybug defeated the Akuma know as Leviathan with help from Wonder Woman and Red Robin, tell me what brings you to Paris after all this time?” She asked them.

Wonder Woman spoke first, “We are here to assist Ladybug in dealing with the villain known as Hawkmoth.” She answered, “The League was previously unaware of the situation in Paris and has decided it’s best for limited personnel to be here to help due to the Akuma’s.” She added, The reporter was visibly confused at the statement.

“Unaware, But Paris has been under siege for almost two years.” Nadja muttered, “Due to Magic leaving no damage and there being no mention of this by the government meant a majority of the world was aware of the problem.” Red Robin explained, the reporter looked a bit angry at that.

“Then it was Ladybug who asked for help personally, not the Mayor requesting League assistance.” She asked, wondering if the Mayor was THIS stupid, Diana smiled, “Yes, she brought this to our attention due to the previous Chat Noir being, retired due to his health from dealing with the Akuma’s.” She answered, It was partially true.

“Well, I can say the people of Paris thank you for your help.” Nadja thanked, and all of Paris agreed, Hawkmoths threats needed to end.

\----

Marinette was waiting for them back at the hideout, She felt physically drained after the battle, “Tikki I don’t think whoever runs the other side is happy with me.” She groaned, bringing people back from death was taxing and she was sure it upset the nature of things, The Kawmi looked up from her cookie.

“They don’t mind, I made sure of it a long time ago.” The goddess answered innocently, Mari stared at her, “...I don’t even wanna know.” She admitted, Plagg and the other Kwami’s nodded in agreement, that was a day they wanted to forget.

Diana, Robin and Oracle came back and Marinette ducked behind a pillar, “Diana secret ID remember.” Marinette called out, Diana paused, “Wait right there, can you two go to the other room?” She asked the Gotham heroes, They nodded and stepped out the room.

“I can’t talk to them like this.” Marinette muttered, Diana looked thoughtful, “Do you have any sunglasses?” She asked, Marinette nodded, “Wear them.” Diana ordered, Marinette gave her a look of disbelief, “You think glasses can hide my identity?” She asked, “You’d be surprised.” Diana muttered thinking of a certain Alien.

Marinette turned her shirt inside out and wrapped her jacket around her waist, along with the shades it made a half-decent disguise, The two walked outside with the other heroes, “You two are a liability.” Diana said looking at the Gotham hero’s, getting right down to business, “We’re not, we were just sent here to get more info on the Akuma’s and help.” Red Robin defended himself.

“And you ended up in an Akuma attack and died.” Wonder Woman stated, “What if Ladybug couldn’t help you, Oracle could have gotten Akumatized because of that.” She added, “But I’m here and Oracle is fine.” Robin pointed out.

Ladybug decided to cut in, “I understand your trying to help but either of you being Akumatized could just cause more trouble.” She countered, She didn’t want to fight a person trained by Batman, “I’m trying to cut down on the amount of damage I have to fix .” She added, Robin raised a brow at that, “Why? don’t you just fix it with the cure?” He asked.

Diana and Marinette shared a look, “The Magic of the Ladybug affects it holder.” Diana started, “It gets easier with age but since I’m young-” Ladybug added with a pause, thinking of the right words, “-It takes a lot of my energy to use the cure and when it’s frequently used It can immobilize me.” She finished, Robin and Oracle understood, all magic seemed to come at a cost.

“It’s also why Joan and Isobel, former Ladybugs, died young they were out of energy to protect themselves out of the mask.” Ladybug explained, It wasn’t a problem to her until the Akuma’s became more frequent, The two heroes were shocked, “That’s why my mother was so concerned.” Diana said, “You two can stay but you have to control your emotions.” Diana ordered the two heroes who nodded.

Ladybug stood up, “It’s late I’m going home.” She said, “I’ll be here first thing tomorrow.” She yawned, Diana waved goodbye and she left with the miracle box while Robin and Oracle went over what they found with Diana.

\---

Hawkmoth and Mayura watched the broadcast, “This wasn’t supposed to happen.” She said, having the Justice League send people into Paris was gonna affect their plans, “Looks like were gonna have to up the stakes, they can’t protect the Miraculous any longer.” Hawkmoth smirked.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s chapter 7, the Isobel who Marinette mentioned was a Ladybug that came after Joan and died in the witch trials(OC I just came up with for the sake of being mentioned here), She was 20 and lived in Scotland.


	8. Bonding and a disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've found the will to update people.

“Again!” Diana ordered.

Marinette, who was transformed into Ladybug, sent another punch her way which the woman easily blocked, “Better than last time.” Diana commented before knocking her back with a bit of effort.

The girl fell back into a handspring before shifting going back into her fighting stance, “I’m still not used to this.” Marinette commented, and dodged another punch from her teacher, “Acrobatics are my strong suit, not fighting Grecian warriors.” She added leaping over Diana’s head.

“If you want to learn how to properly fight an Amazon I’ll be more than happy to show you.” Diana teased her, before knocking her off her feet, Marinette groaned, Ladybugs were strong but Diana was stronger, Marinette pitied whoever fought against Hippolyta.

“You just have to know how to even out the way you use your strength.” Diana instructed helping her up.

“Thank you, I’ve been looking into the miraculous spellbook recently.” Marinette said begging to circle Diana, ready for another round.

“Find anything else interesting?” The princess asked sending her kick which the young girl dodged again.

Marinette nodded, “Yeah, apparently I’m third French Ladybug.” She explained sending a punch to the woman’s stomach casing Marinette hissed in pain after hitting the armour, “Ouch! and found out all of them have something in common.” She added rubbing her hand.

Diana promptly threw her on the mat with ease while she was distracted, “And what is that?” She inquired.

“Remember when Tikki said I’d still be her wield if Hawkmoth hadn’t shown up?” Marinette said, Diana nodded, “What do you think would have happened that would have gotten me the earrings?” She asked.

Diana thought for a moment, “I don’t know, maybe you would of gotten help from the League if it were serious.” She responded, “What brings this up?”

“They all fought in pivotal moments in history.” Marinette explained, referring to the past Ladybugs, “I thought that once Hawkmoth was gone I’d just have to give up Tikki, what will it be?” She added, learning about the past wielders was eye-opening.

Diana put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I think that when it happens you’ll be more prepared than if you got Tikki later.” She reassured her, “Did you learn anything else?”

“Apparently I got the short end of the stick costume wise.” Marinette joked trying to lighten the mood, “Tikki just gave me an indestructible bodysuit and said I’ll fix it later.” She whispered to Diana who chucked.

While all the uniforms of the Ladybugs were hard to damage a lot of people in the past were appalled at the designs since they definitely weren’t used to seeing a girl fight and most certainly not dresses like that, mostly because Tikki didn’t care about it unless it effected how they were protected.

“Come on we need to check up on Robin and Oracle.” Diana suggested, and the two left to see the Gothamites.

\---

“So...do you have any hobbies?” Red Robin asked breaking the awkward silence between them.

The elder heroes were off in the other room and left them to get to know each other.

Marinette nodded, “I run around rooftops for hours on end, fight villains and drink on holy amounts of coffee.” She replied.

Red Robin smiled, “Same, so do you-”

“Are you trying to find out my ID or something?” She cut him off, “Because it’s pretty obvious what you're doing.” Marinette stated.

Robin decided to humour her, “Oh and what exactly is that Ladybug?” He asked

“Your collecting info about me to put together a profile.” She stated, “And since you know my real hair colour, height, and age you have a list of factors to determine my identity.” She added.

The boy let out a whistle, “Smart, okay let’s talk about hero stuff then.” He suggested.

“Go for it.” Marinette shrugged.

“What happened to your other partners?” He asked referring to her rest of the Parian heroes.

The girl stiffened, “Some of them had to leave Paris, some of their parents decided it’s best to have them in a, safer environment.” She explained, it was true.

Chole had left to live with her mother, Kagami was shipped to Japan after a particularly nasty Akuma(Marinette had to go to the hospital since was she could barely move after using the Miracle Cure) and Luka’s mother had sent him and Juleka to live with their father Jagged.

The boy wonder raised a brow “I sense a but coming on?”

“But I lost faith in the others.” Ladybug deadpanned before backtracking. “Wait I didn’t lose faith per se I’m just not comfortable having them on the team due to things going on behind the mask.” She clarified.

“What would warrant that?” He asked

“Hawkmoth has a bit of an apprentice, she’s a good manipulator and they believe the things she says.” Marinette complained, “At least I don’t have to deal with her for a while, just the Akuma’s she causes.” She mumbled the last part.

“He’ll be behind bars soon Ladybug, I promise that.” He reassured her, the heroine still looked uncertain so he came up with an Idea., ”Why don’t we go and explore Paris.” Robin suggested.

Ladybug raised a brow at that, “You want us to go out like this?” She asked gesturing to their uniforms.

“Oh right, we can wear disguises so we don’t have to know each other's identities.” Robin suggested.

Ladybug looked back at the Kawmi’s who had looked up from their card game to look at him like he was crazy, “You really want to figure out who I am don’t you?” She asked laughing, “I live here, the disguises won’t work on people who know me.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” He shrugged, She rolled her eyes and got up,

“Fine, but I’m asking Diana first!” She shouted, Marinette was gonna need a decent disguise.

\---

“At least it’s not glasses.” Marinette mumbled as Diana helped her with a disguise.

The older woman was more than happy to get her out since she’s still been feeling of since the attack yesterday and wanted Marinette to do something other than worry that every alarm will be another Akuma alert.

“People only recognize you if you give them a reason and enough time to, plus more people are face blind than you realize.” Diana responded, fixing her hairpins, “There, a suitable disguise.” She added.

Marinette glanced In the mirror, The amazon had decided to put her in a black skirt and a red top with her hair in a simple braid, “Different but wouldn’t call it a ‘disguise’.” She commented.

Diana tossed her a contact lens case, “They’re brown, keep your head low and you’ll have no problem.” She instructed.

“These feel weird, are you sure we should leave you and Oracle alone?” Marinette asked again after putting on the contacts.

“We’ll be fine, you two don’t have to worry about us we’ll be investigating and you’ll come home to new leads on Hawk moth.” Diana reassured her.

Marinette went to meet up with Robin and Diana went to go work with Barbara.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos, also I'm gonna post an update soon.


	9. Hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated because, I knew how to end it but needed what happens here and didn’t know how to execute it

He didn’t know if a curtain lifted or something changed, then again Adrien didn’t realize he changed in the first place. The blonde was sitting at his desk in silence, ‘I’ve lost Plagg, Chole, Kagami, Ladybug AND Marinette.’ He thought sadly, he was in complete denial at first, completely angry at Ladybug for taking HIS ring at Hawkmoth for making their lives so suffocating at Lila for being a manipulator 

“Hey dude you there.” A voice called out interrupting his thoughts, Nino had been trying to get his attention for five minutes.

He blinked and shook his head, “Oh! Sorry, what were you saying?” Adrien asked.

“Alya’s been having a breakdown over the latest Akuma attack.” The boy explained pointing at his very frustrated girlfriend, “If she starts pulling hair we might have to get her committed.” Nino whispered, said girl smacked him lightly on the head.

“I’m not going crazy.” Alya hissed, she showed him her phone with Nadja Chamack’s interview with the league, “Biggest superhero moment in Parisian history and I don’t even have my own pictures.” She groaned. Alya had fangirled upon learning that Ladybug, Red Robin and WONDER WOMAN were in the same city as her.

“Don’t worry Ayla I’m gonna try and get you an interview with Ladybug.” Lila reassured her, Adrien saw the other girls eyes light up.

“Really?” She asked, Lila nodded, “Thank you, thank up, thank you!” Alya shrieked excitedly, thank god Miss Bustier wasn’t there to tell them to be quiet.

“Hold up.” Adrien said, causing the blogger to stop her happy dance, “I know you want to help Lila but Ladybug is very busy and probably won’t have time to deal with you.” He advised her, or your akuma causing bull went unsaid.

Alya frowned, “Your right.” She agreed, she turned to Lila, “I’ll wait till all of this is over, get the whole story, you know.” and went back to talking to Nino.

He was about to continue his self loathing when Lila grabbed his arm, “Adrien can I talk to you outside real quick?” She asked ‘innocently’ and dragged him outside.

As soon as the door was shut and the coast was clear Lila dropped the mask, “What the hell do you think that was Agreste?’ She asked.

“Me not wanting you to break Alya’s heart with false promises.” He replied, Lila snorted, 

“What brings this on?” She asked, “Oh the knight has finally decided to get off his butt and defend his people from the enchantress? So heroic but too late I’m afraid.” She pointed out.

That made him angry, Adrien took a deep breathe, “Lila just sto-

The girl smirked, “Oh Adrien, you have no one around here.” She whispered sweetly, sounding like a demon, “The mayor's brat is gone, your little girlfriend isn’t here and Marinette realized that this school is full of idiots and ditched you.” Lila inched closer and grabbed his arm “Just give up.

He pulled his arm away, “What exactly are you saying Lila.” He asked.

“You have very little here and I might take it away if you step out of line.” She threatened, “Your classmates love me and will listen to whatever I tell them.”

“I can expose you.” Adrien warned, Lila scoffed,

“Who's gonna back you up, Marinette? she hasn’t talked to you guys in days and what would you look like, tell them you knew all along and see who will join me in exile.” She pointed out.

Lila grabbed his arm again, “I wouldn’t want to keep your friends waiting.” She advised dragging him back inside, Ayla raised a brow at the two but bruised it off.

If you asked Adrien how he felt, he’d say hell, for he sinned and ended up like this, 

\---

“Dang it.” Ladybug cursed aiming at the monster, Red Robin laughed.

“Thought you said you loved video games?” He inquired, their ‘date’ had lead them to an arcade,

She handed the controls to him, “I’m not exactly good at shooting games.” Ladybug shrugged, “Give me Mecha Strike III or Resident evil not this-Alien wannabe.” She groaned in annoyance. 

Robin laughed, “Thought you said you hated horror?” He asked, 

“I dabble in games, now go shoot those while I mourn my two euros.” She waved him off.

Their date was going pretty well, they had a debate about which movie to check out first but ended up having crepes and coffee while getting to know each other and heading to the arcade.

After Robin winning, the two exited the building,

Red checked his watch, ‘It’s still early, want to go for a walk?” He asked. “A romantic stroll through the park to conclude this date?” He added dramatically.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, and took his arm, “I’ll take you up on that offer monsieur traffic light.” She teased him.

Red groaned, “Are you going to let that go Bug?” He asked.

She shook her head, “Never in a million.” Ladybug replied.

\----

“Can you just STOP!” Adrein yelled at Lila, pulling his hand out of her grasp. Going to lunch with their friends had made the girl hang onto his arm to the point of it hurting.

“I’m so sorry Adrien I have a very tight grip.” Lila said innocently, all of their class was looking at the two concerned, 

“Dude I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it.” Nino reassured him, “You didn’t say anything about it earlier.” He pointed out, 

“What was that about anyway?” Alix asked, “You looked like you'd seen a ghost in the halfway.” The pinkette stated, 

Before Adrien could respond Lila answered, “Okay I didn’t want to say anything earlier, but Adrien asked me to be his girlfriend.” She squealed, Adrien paled, “You should of seen how flustered he was, it was adorable and romantic.” Lila gushed.

He blanked out, Adrien didn’t even hear their- his friends congratulating them on getting together.

“-while it’s not my OTP I think you two will do great together,” Ayla congratulated them.

Nino patted him on the back, “Didn’t know you were over Ka-”

“NO!” He yelled making everyone go quiet, kind of shocked to see the sunshine boy like this, ‘Oh carp.’ Someone muttered.

“Can’t you stop lying? It’s bad enough you're causing Akuma’s left and right now this? He asked Lila, literally screaming at her, “Hate is a weak word when referring to you, all you do is lie, you’ve almost gotten Ladybug your ‘best friend killed multiple times I think you’re a psychopath!” He ranted.

All the class stood stunned, mouths agape, Lila just chuckled and then went into a full on laugh, they all stared at her.

“Congratulations Agreste, I thought you’d go a week before you snapped, talk about character development.” Lila praised. clapping, making him even angrier.

“Okay just what the heck is going on?” Ayla asked, first Adrien snapped then she sees her friend acting completely differently.

“I lied Adrien covers for me because he’s a bit of a pushover when it comes to playing perfect.” Lila said simple, “Oh and thanks for letting me get away with things for this long.” She thanked Adrien simply.

The whole class turned to him, “....Agreste, what the hell is she talking about?” Alix asked slowly, looking a bit murderous.

“Look I didn’t want to cause any trouble so I kept quiet.” He defended himself,. That pissed them off more.

“Trouble? Adrien she’s been using us!” Rose exclaimed, 

“The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is good men doing nothing.” Max quoted, “Never has that been more true in my life.” He sighed.

Ayla looked ready to strangle someone, “I ignored my bestie for her.” she muttered, “Not saying that's your fault but a heads up wouldn't of hurt dammit.” She yelled at him, “My blog, my career, my friendship!” She exclaimed trying to process this information.

“You’re not blaming this all on me?” He asked incredulously.

“Were pissed at the both of you!” Alix replied pointing at him and Lila, comparing them both, Lila just took it all in, giggling.

This pissed the pinkette off even more, “Is this funny to you?” she asked, no one noticed the butterfly close by.

\----

Robin and Ladybug were enjoying their date, laughing and flirting, just being teenagers.

\---

Diana and Barbara were thinking of ways to figure out what Hawkmoth wanted to earrings for.

\----

The class was outside yelling at their two classmates, one was barely paying attention.

\----

‘Eris, I am Hawkmoth, are you ready.”

“Gladly Hawkmoth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember


	10. A/n

After much thinking and a couple of failed drafts I have to give up on this one, I really wanted to finish this but feel nothing, I was just going to put it on hold but I just don't have the will to finish this especially with school.


End file.
